One Shot
by MrEpic92
Summary: A series of one shots surrounding various ships canon and non-canon. Each dealing with specific moments based on pairings like: Bade, Bori, Tandre, Jori, Jandre, Rori, Cabbie, Rade, Candre and many more. Read and Review please! This is a bad summary.
1. Sunset at Gravel Pier

The sun was setting behind a couple of idle clouds as Beck Oliver stood by the edge of the pier. The horizon shone with a dull orange that managed to look beautiful thanks to the ever growing prescence of pink hues in the sunset. Beck stood impatiently crunching his scuffed black boots against the gravelly floor whilst waiting for his best friend to arrive. Andre Harris had always been a person of remarkable kindness and compassion but today as he exited his father's prized black and white Cadillac he showed only anger and hurt in his movements.

Beck turned to look at him his eyes showing the beginnings of guilt at what at he'd done but Andre's quick right hook to his face caused Beck to stagger back. Andre followed it up with a punch to his stomach and as Beck keeled over he hit him once again across his face causing Beck to crash on the gravel his hand hanging off the side of the pier. Andre breathed heavily for a moment only to be swept off his feet as Beck tackled him the ground. Andre raised his arms in defence but Beck was quick with the punches to Andre's face.

They both yelled out as Beck punched Andre three times in the face each more aggressive than the next before Andre dug his knee into Beck's gut and pushed him causing Beck's hold on Andre's shirt to pull them into a tumble of grabs and punches. As they got up some of the smaller stones still sticking to their backs along with the dried dirt of the floor they breathed for a moment in perfect harmony sizing each other up. Beck put his hand through his hair and Andre' saw the cut above his eye already dripping a small trickle of blood down his face. Andre touched his own face and felt his swollen lips and blood coming from his nose.

Beck broke the silence talking whilst getting in the last of his air. "Well there went civil. I guess that's a no to hearing my side of the story." Andre looked at him his eyes knives aimed at Beck's throat. "Civil? You slept with Tori. You had sex with my girlfriend!" Beck looked away not wanting to stare the accusation in the face because he would be admitting it was true.

"Do you even care about her? Or is this you playing her like every other dumb slut in Beverly Hills you fucked after you broke up with Jade." Beck grabbed Andre by his shirt finally angry enough to say the truth out loud. "Why don't I remind you about when you had a similar situation when you fell for Jade? Or did you not think I was smart enough to figure it out!" Andre pushed Beck off of him shouting. "Well you're forgetting one important detail. I DIDN'T F**K JADE. I was too busy trying to think about how wrong I was for feeling that way about my friend's girl. That's what makes me different to you Beck. I actually gave a shit. I'm in love with Tori! You just wanted to get in her pants."

Beck roared out and punched Andre across the face but before he could fall back he grabbed his shirt collar and reeled him in again to punch him but Andre was quick to wrap his arms around Beck's middle and tackled him into his car punching in the stomach. As Beck fell forward he grabbed Andre's shirt and pulled him towards the ground and punched him twice in the face before Andre grabbed him by the neck cutting off his circulation. Beck twisted Andre's arms off of his throat and raised his fist to punch Andre when he heard the tortured sound of beauty.

He looked up as she stood there bathed in the glow of the dying sunset with tears in her eyes.

Beck got up and walked towards her slowly. He took in the sight of her. The girl he had fallen for so easily. Her soft brown eyes were filled with tears and a thousand emotions he couldn't begin to understand. He took in her tall, willowy frame trying to move past the lust that flooded into his mind as he trailed the curves of her hips as he looked her up and down. He focused on her heart shaped face and as he took in her perfectly sculpted cheekbones and her naturally pink soft lips he couldn't help but remember what it felt like to feel her skin against hers.

As he came to stop in front of her she surprised him by slapping him straight across the face before walking straight past him to Andre who she helped up and dusted off the gravel and dirt. She cupped Andre's face in her hands and touched tenderly at his swollen lips and he responded with a wince and a hopeful smile. Beck watched her berate him but he didn't hear anything. His brain switched off and all he saw was Tori wrapping her arms around Andre's neck and he watched as Andre put his arms around her waist holding her tight before taking his hand and placing behind her head running his fingers through her hair. He saw her smile at that and he knew the answer to the question he asked himself the first moment he realized he was in love with his best friend's girl.

Andre grabbed hold of Tori's hand and pulled her along past Beck as he stood frozen. As she moved past him he grabbed hold of her other hand and she turned around in fear causing Andre to let go of her and step towards Beck but she pulls her hand away from Beck and looks into Andre's eyes warmly and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear giving her a kiss on her cheek before walking back to the Cadillac. Tori looks around at me and I can't help but smile charmingly as she does. "You know he punched me first right? I just wanted to set him straight about what happened?"

"What happened was a mistake, Beck. A stupid drunken mistake. And it will never happen again." Beck looked at her his lips shut tightly together and some of the blood from his cut getting into his eyes threatening him to tears. "It wasn't a mistake to me, Tori. I love you…" Tori interrupted Beck and stopped him as he reached out his hand towards her. "And I love him. I love Andre with all of my heart. I hope to be his wife someday. I want to have children with him. I want to grow old with him. I see a life with him." Beck raises his eyes from the gravel into Tori's beautiful eyes. "And with me? What happens to me?"

"When I close my eyes I see that future. With him. Not with you. I thought you'd respect the truth. I never wanted to lie to you. That's why I'm telling you all of this." Beck nodded slowly and let go of Tori's hand that had been held in his until she walked away towards Andre who waited in the car. She got in and Beck closed his eyes shut trying to stop the tears as he heard the roar of the engine and the crunch of the gravel as the Cadillac drove away. Beck sat down by the pier silently as the darkness of the night accompanied him.

He fished in his pocket for his cigarettes and pulled one out lighting it with is Zippo lighter. As he lit the cigarette Beck tried to ignore the silver ring squeezed tightly in his left hand. As he smokes away watching the smoke swirl away into nothingness in front of his eyes Beck remembers back to when he first gave this ring to Tori.

After that night he spent with her he left the ring with a note he had written every word of which was burned into his brain and seemed to beat one by one like a drum in his head as he closed his eyes and read the note in his mind; remembering its every detail.

_Didn't want to disturb you sleeping beauty so I left you a gift. It's something to remind you of me. Promise me you'll wear it? And I promise you I'll love you forever._

_Yours Always_

_Beck_

Beck laughed lightly at the irony of his life in his moment of realization. The one girl he'd ever wanted was the one he couldn't have. He may have been with countless girls but they never served any higher purpose than something to fill the void with. As he sat in the dark pier watching the moonlight reflect its bright light in the water he sat quietly truly hoping that wherever Tori was she was happy because that's all he ever have could hoped for.


	2. Blue Eyes, Stay in the Dark

Jade West had never been the type of person one could understand straight away. Most people were like that in fact most of Andre's friends were like that. Tori was always the good friend to help you when you needed. Robbie was a shy teen with a lot to say although unfortunately Rex did most of it for him. Cat was a bubbly and optimistic girl who chose not to look at the negative sides of life. Beck was the laidback voice of reason, he always had the right answer, he always knew exactly what to do but Jade West she was an enigma. A girl like Jade required a life time to unravel and Andre Harris in this moment knew that's what he wanted.

He stood by his locker looking over at her. She wore her usual black skirt along with the thick belt round her waist and the green long sleeve top. Her face still managed to look beautiful despite the fact that she was biting her lip whilst trying to shove a fallen scissor into her locker. She huffed a little as she closed her locker and he couldn't help but notice her red lipstick smudged a little where she bit it. He took in her pale but beautifully soft skin, her raven black hair complemented by green highlights today-which just so happened to be Andre's favourite colour-and then came her bright blue eyes.

Despite her seemingly cold personality, her peculiar affinity for scissors or even aloof attitude to their group of friend's one thing Jade couldn't hide was the secret behind her bright blue eyes. Not only did Andre get lost in them ever since that night she sang to him but her eyes seemed to show her every insecurity, her every fear and every truth she hid from the world around her. Andre wasn't stupid he'd known Jade West since they were little. He had seen what having an abusive father and a drunken mother can do to a girl like Jade.

Andre often remembers back to a time when the words Jade West didn't fit with black, scissors or anger. He remembered a time when she was just a girl with her own dreams, her own fears and her own hopes most of which were clearly shattered when Tori Vega arrived at Hollywood Arts. Andre deep down felt bad for leaving once she became what she is now instead focusing on his friendship with Tori helping her become the best she can be. Admittedly Tori accepted his help and his friendship whereas Jade left him by the side hoping to storm Hollywood Arts not as the broken girl who got beat up by her dad for wanting to be an actor but a young woman devoid of any sentimental emotion. Anything that made her weak was to be eradicated.

Andre was unable to help her now. She wanted to stay in the dark and he was the light at the end of the tunnel. He was of no use to her and that's why he sought to make use of his kindness towards Tori in the hopes that the void left in his heart by Jade's harsh words might be mended. As Andre had become more immersed in his music and later in his friendship with Tori Jade played the lone wolf until Beck came along. He was what every single girl in Hollywood Arts wanted: long black hair with deep brown eyes the colour of coffee something Jade couldn't resist. He could have had any girl at Hollywood Arts but it was a testament to how beautifully cunning Jade West was that he picked her.

Andre had heard rumours that their first real encounter had been when Jade pulled Beck into the girls bathroom, ripped off his shirt and almost had sex with him until the last second when she simply got up and walked out leaving Beck wanting more. Andre despite wanting to hate him grew to like Beck. He wasn't a fake like everyone else at school. He was who he was, the good looking and deep actor with nothing to hide and a lifetime of experiences to use to his advantages. That's what it felt like anyway, as if Beck had been alive for hundreds of years and gained wisdom from all the corners of the Earth. But despite their friendship Andre was certainly not oblivious to the fact that Jade and Beck f**ked like rabbits.

Andre often saw a box of condoms just peeking out from under his bed or sometimes he'd be talking to Beck on the phone and he'd hear Jade's sultry voice in the background but of all the moments one that stuck out to him was when he entered a video chat with Beck a couple of months back. Beck had wanted a copy of an actor's manual for class when behind him the door to the bathroom in the RV opened up and Jade walked out in a pair of black panties and a matching bra. As Beck turned around and she noticed he was video chatting with Andre she grabbed his closest flannel shirt and pulled it over her turning away from Andre.

By this point he already guiltily traced the curves of her body with his eyes and even as she turned around he could see her black panties that weren't entirely covered by the flannel shirt. As Beck winked at Andre after Jade shouted at him to turn off the video feed he was left to deal with the fact that he was and would always be in love with Jade West. His only proof that she felt the same way was the fact that she seemed jealous of his newfound friendship with Tori which was often interpreted as something more. Tori was a beautiful and kind girl and any guy would be lucky to have her but up till last year he didn't even know her whereas he'd loved Jade ever since the first day of middle school when he saw her in that summer dress. Before the scissors, before the black, before Beck.

The loud ringing of the bell signalling the next period jolted Andre out of his daydream and he noticed Jade quickly finishing off a text as the rest of the students hurried off to their classes. He didn't know what came over him but Andre knew that in this moment he had had enough of her shunning him from what was truly going on, what lay beneath those blue eyes that hid sadness too well sometimes. He walked up to her and only once he reached her locker did he get a glimpse at her eyes as she looked up putting her phone away.

"I need to talk to you." She nodded before speaking up in her usual half bored voice. "Well then speak away. I don't mind skipping French." He took one step closer to and she looked at him confused. He raised his hand slowly and Jade watched him as he placed ran his hand through her long black hair before resting it against her cheek. He watched as she closed her eyes for a second before opening them again more scared than he had ever seen her. "You know how I feel Jade. You've known all along. If that song, that night, all those years weren't a hint then I don't know what I can do to prove it to you." Andre leaned in to kiss Jade ever so slowly and even she enraptured in the moment leaned in. They kissed and Andre finally letting the truth off of his chest wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. Jade's hands found their ways to his dreads and she placed her fingers through them until Andre broke the kiss and released her slowly.

She looked into his eyes with his strong arms still wrapped round her uncertain for a moment until she heard her phone vibrate in her bag where she'd left it. She awoke from the daze that the kiss had brought on and Andre sheepishly put his hand in his dreads watching Jade bend over hurriedly to pick up her phone the bag as she checked her text. "You kissed me back, so I may as well already have my answer. But I want to hear it from you, Jade. I want the truth." Jade looked up from the text into Andre's eyes and she stepped back from him almost clumsily. "You can't do this, Andre. Coming here out of the blue. Kissing me, saying these things. We…can't do this."

"You think I don't know that? Jade, you're with my best friend. If Beck ever found out…?" Beck walked over the sound of his black leather boots clearly heard against the squeaky clean floors. "If I found out what?" he said with a smile walking over to kiss Jade on the lips then punching me playfully on the arm. I watched Jade as their lips parted and she looked worried her eyes darting back and forth between Beck and I. "I'll see you guys later I'm running late for my Music class." I said quickly before I left swiftly only to look back for a second to see Beck smirking at Jade and her bright blue eyes aimed at me and for once they were filled with an emotion I understood perfectly: regret.


	3. The Necklace Hunt

Tori Vega walked along the shiny pavement of the parking lot her right hand raised above her eyes to cover the blazing sun from her eyes whilst cursing herself for leaving a perfectly good pair of sunglasses in her car. She walked over to her Red Mini and for once regretted such a girly car staring at the Red Beetle as if it would come to life and eat her up in an instant. Beck Oliver looked over at her as she frowned and smiled at the sight of her scrunched up nose and her hand carelessly rubbing her flustered brown hair. As Tori dropped her bag and her heavy black Art History book into her car she pulled out her phone and dialled Danny's number.

"Hello?" He said. Tori could hear someone playing pool in the background. "Danny you know why I'm calling. I want the necklace back." Danny sighed clearly frustrated with her persistence and showed further proof by raising his voice a decibel higher. "Listen I'm at The Tar Pit right now and I can't be dealing with this. I ain't got your damn necklace so stop calling me." Tori's voice strained against hearing her ex-boyfriend and old friend take that tone with her and she was almost at the verge of tears when he muttered 'Crazy bitch' before he hung up. Tori leaned against the side of the car her phone held against her mouth which was shut tight so she wouldn't cry.

"Hey there stranger." Tori looked up to see Beck Oliver walking towards her with his usual friendly smile in place and she hastily wiped her eyes and inhaled from her nose wincing when she heard the snotty sound it made. Beck laughed lightly and put his hand on her arm. "You okay Tori?" She looked up into his eyes and for a moment the colour reminded her of her favourite coffee. "It's nothing. I'm fine." Beck nodded and then turned around walking towards his car before looking back at Tori who stood watching him leave. "Come on. Let's get that necklace back."

Tori smiled brightly and Beck couldn't help but smile back; it was infectious. As they jumped into Beck's car he put on a CD and forwarded to the second track. Tori sat back and watched Beck as he pulled out of the parking lot of Hollywood Arts whilst singing 'Hold On' by John Lennon. As they drove Tori would look out the window watching the sun still high in the sky and then she looked back to Beck taking in all that she saw Beck was lightly tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the song smiling whilst watching the road. He was wearing his usual red and black checkered flannel shirt, white wife beater and a pair of understated blue jeans. Tori couldn't help but laugh when Beck imitated the Cookie Monster from Sesame Street as the part came up in the song when John Lennon did it.

As she sat back and watched the people walking by and laughing in the sun and then looked over at Beck smiling she came to realize almost suddenly this moment was perfect. The sun, the music and him sitting there being his usual handsome, charming, friendly self as he's always been. Tori spoke up as the ended looking at Beck. "How you been? Since the break-up with Jade?" His smile faded a little and he shrugged leaving one hand on the wheel and the other hanging lazily out the window reminding Tori of a young James Dean. "I still miss her sometimes. I mean it hasn't been too easy but I get by. I just remind myself that there's someone out there for me."

She was unaware of why but Tori's mind suddenly went to herself as he said that and as if to confirm that she was the girl Beck could have been talking about he looked at her his smile having returned. "We're here." Tori looks perplexed her smile replaced when Beck gets out of the car. "What? You brought me to The Tar Pit this is…" Beck interrupts her to finish the sentence his eyes half closing lazily as he speaks. "…where Danny is. I know. I heard you on the phone and I've seen him here every now and again." Before Tori could even question what Beck would do he was already crossing the street from where he parked his convertible and defeated she followed him.

As she entered she was immediately off put by the musky and sweaty stench of the place but Beck seemingly unfazed by it was already walking to a pool table where Danny and two of his buddies- who Tori recognized from Sherman- were hanging out. As Tori caught up with Beck she saw Danny look up from his pool table and put his pool cue with an annoyed look. "Look Tori. I told you I ain't got your stupid necklace. If you thought bringing your boyfriend here to size me up was going to work well then you're mistaken." Beck smiled at Danny and looked as if we about to turn but then in what seemed like a split second he turned back around and gave Danny a clean right hook to his jaw.

He fell against the pool table making Tori jump back as his one of his buddies went to help him whilst the other began to charge at Beck. But he was more than ready as he simply stepped to the side grabbed his collar and kneed the guy in the stomach. He dropped the guy to the floor and his buddy left a barely standing Danny to help him. He looked at Beck to see what he would do next but then Beck spoke up as if he was listening into his thoughts. "You wanna dance?" The boy backed off pulling along his wounded friend as Beck grabbed Danny by the collar and looked straight into his eyes. "Where's the necklace?" Danny coughed but looked up defiantly. "Screw you, asshole." Beck smirked before letting him go and punching him in the stomach causing Danny to fall to the floor. Beck picked him up again. "Now I'm going to ask again punk. Where's the necklace." Danny looked over at Tori who stood frozen still shocked at what had transpired. "I sold it to a pawn shop on 54th and 7th street."

Beck let go of his grip on Danny's collar pushing him to the floor before picking up his beer which was placed on the side of the pool table and took a sip. He then dumped the rest on Danny's head before walking off. Tori shook out of her trance and was embarrassed by the feeling she felt as she saw Beck walked back to his car. Attraction. She felt attracted to Beck after his machismo display and ashamedly it got her all hot and bothered. She shook the thought out of her mind unsure of how to deal with this feeling that seemed to almost bubble out of nowhere when Beck started up the car and drove off towards god knows where. "You didn't have to do that."

Beck didn't reply straight away but when he did five minutes later he stopped the car and looked at Tori. "Yeah I did Tori. That lowlife punk pawned off your necklace. You know I never liked that guy even when he was Cat." Tori listened to him and now her eyes travelled to his hair which he put a hand through pulling it back from falling around his face before getting out the car and walking towards a pawn shop.

Tori looked over to notice the street Danny mentioned. As Tori walked in she saw Beck talking to an old lady stroking a cat and smiling a little too much no doubt at Beck's dimples which appeared when he smiled. Tori walked around the wooden structure that was the pawn shop picking up and sifting through piles of useless antique junk before setting her eyes on the necklace. She recognized the thin silver chain accompanied with a silver wedding ring which hung at the bottom. "It's beautiful." She heard Beck say behind her looking at it closely over her shoulder. Tori fought the blush creeping up on her perfect cheekbones by asking the old lady how much the necklace was for.

"200 hundred dollars sweetie, no less I'm afraid." Tori spent 10 whole minutes trying to convince the old lady of why she couldn't pay and why she needed it back but the cat lady was a tough one and didn't budge. Tori looking defeated ran outside of the pawn shop trying to fend off tears forgetting about Beck until he sat back in the car and started it up dropping her home. Tori was determined to be miserable after not getting it back despite the fact that the sunset, light wind and great John Lennon CD that played as the topless convertible sped down the LA streets made for a perfect summers day.

After they finally arrived at Tori's house Beck looked at her curious as to why the necklace was so important to her. "So what's the story behind the necklace?" Tori looked down as she spoke too tired to look into Beck's warm eyes or to face his charming smile. "The necklace is my grandmother's and the ring hanging on it is her wedding ring. She gave it to me before she died. They were both given to her by my grandfather who gave her the necklace the first time he met her because he fell in love with her." Beck sat back taking in the story and began to think about the kind of love Tori's grandparents had almost envious of it because in this moment he knew who he loved but he didn't know what to do. But maybe this would help he thought.

As Tori walked to her front door her head down defeated by the day she heard Beck's voice. "Tori?" She turned around to see Beck leaning against his car holding the necklace in one hand raised next to his head. Tori ran back to Beck and hugged him screaming and shouting almost sending them both tumbling into the top down convertible. "How did you..? Did you pay for this! How did you get the money?" Tori asked frantically as Beck looked at her whilst tying the necklace around her neck. "Beck I'm so glad you got it but I don't think I can accept this I mean its just…"

Tori stopped mid speech as Beck grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. She melted into his arms whilst holding onto his flannel shirt around his waist. Had Tori been thinking straight as he kissed her she should have felt guilty as she was only just beginning to truly befriend Jade but she wasn't thinking and as Beck let go of her lips slowly and rested his head against Tori's whispering against her lips all she could do was breathe; her breath taken away. "I've been wanting to do that all day. I mean I kept thinking that you liked Andre and that I shouldn't but I just couldn't stay away. Damsels in distress are number one on my potential girlfriends list." Tori laughed lightly realizing that Beck like her was worried about hurting his friends feelings but then she looked into Beck's eyes; the colour of freshly ground coffee and she forgot about everything else opting instead to kiss his lips again.


	4. Coffee and The Catcher

Every time you want to avoid something it hits you full force, Jade West thought as she curled her toes on the edge of the bed. The person in question she was avoiding happened to be none other than her ridiculously handsome ex-boyfriend Beck Oliver or the boy with the coffee eyes; the name she knew him by. Jade West searched her brain for the reasoning behind her appearance at this party and then remembered Robbie owing her ten bucks that she came to collect. Little did she know that the puppet carrying afro Jew was throwing a party one with at least 100 people crowded into his house. His parents had left for a week-long trip to Ayia Napa and Robbie Shapiro taking advantage of his one golden opportunity to finally become popular threw a party that was bound to get him there.

As soon as she arrived Jade spotted Beck and her heart sunk, her chest feeling pained all of a sudden. Her eyes stared for too long at him as he sipped his beer and leaned against the wooden pillar smiling at a joke Andre made. Almost instantaneously Beck looked through the glass windows into the house and straight into Jade's eyes. Her body froze and she cursed herself for being so weak in front of him but like clockwork as soon as he looked away she was released from his hold. Feeling defeated and devoid of any energy Jade decided it was time to get drunk.

As the night passed she sipped on beers as watching Beck and Andre playing Super Mario Bros on Robbie's SNES, done shots with Cat and Tori whilst Robbie, Andre and Beck played poker and then she was awoken out of her daze when she saw Cat being hit on by a senior called Shawn. "Hey that's the guy Trina was after. What's he doing talking to Cat?" My own thoughts mirrored Tori's but then as Cat shook her head and walked away smiling Shawn had a furious look on his face. He grabbed Cat's arm as she turned around. "Let go you're hurting me!" She cried. Jade was a moment away from jumping into action when she heard Robbie's voice shout out. "Let go of her you jerk!" Robbie walked towards Shawn who had let go of Cat who ran behind Robbie.

"Oh look who grew a pair of balls. Why don't you go polish your puppet asswipe." He said looking around at the crowd forming. Robbie looked back to see a crying Cat hugging Tori. "That's an offensive term." He roared before Shawn pushed him up against a drawer full of old family photos that went crashing to the ground. The crowd cheered on as Shawn grabbed Robbie by his collar and lifted him up. "No Jewish Junior punk is going to tell me what to do. You understand?" Shawn said just before he punched Robbie straight in the face. Robbie fell to the ground his glasses hitting the wooden floor and breaking. Why isn't anyone doing anything! She thought to herself before realizing s had a pair of scissors in my boot and that Shawn had started the fight making what she was about to do self-defence.

Jade yelled an almost animalistic war cry and jumped onto Shawn's back stabbing the scissors into his shoulder. Shawn cried out and threw Jade off of him.

Jade looked up to see Shawn reeling around trying to get the scissors out of his shoulder until he faced Robbie who punches him right in the nose. Shawn drops instantly and Robbie stands over him mouth open looking around at the crowd. "I just knocked out a senior! I AM KING OF THE JOCKS!" The crowd cheered but Jade watched Shawn get up and charge at Robbie who chanted along with the crowd. Before Robbie even realized Shawn was charging at him Beck steps into the circle formed around the two and tackles Shawn punching him square in the jaw. Robbie looks around horrified as Beck nods at Andre telling him to grab the unconscious Shawn and kick him out of the house. Beck puts a hand through his hair and goes over to Cat who hugs both him and Robbie who is cradling his right fist.

The crowd is cheering again and some idiot spills his beer onto Jade who is just getting up from the floor. She stalks off silently not noticing Beck turning around to help her up only to find her gone. After trudging upstairs and finding freshmen smoking weed in the bathroom and a couple having sex in Robbie's bedroom, she found his parents' bedroom to be empty and walked in savouring the quiet. Apart from hearing the muffled sound of the party goers and the party music beating throughout the wooden floors Jade was content with spending the rest of the night here as long as she could find some clothes to wear now that her shirt was soaked in beer. She felt tired again and her fatigue reminded her of the sea and how it ebbs and flows sometimes fast and hard with feeling and sometimes sluggish and bored described how she felt. She lost herself to thoughts of Beck again despite her efforts to forget him tonight her mind went back to the first time she met him.

She was sitting in the coffee shop early morning before school one day bored out of her mind when a young man walked into the shop and ordered a latte. He sat on the table next to hers facing towards her however his nose was buried in an old novel. The Catcher in the Rye by J.D Salinger. One of Jade's favourite books. She stared at him intently noticing his long dark brown hair that reminded her of everyone's favourite bad boy John Bender from The Breakfast Club, she noticed his rough black leather jacket and his red flannel shirt. If she hadn't known this might as well have been an eighties movie. Then came his eyes. They were the colour of coffee, dark brown and deep to the point of soul gazing. She imagined what it would be like to look into his eyes, how he'd be able to see right into the depths of her soul.

And he did. Having already noticed her long stare he looked up with a smile lowering his book and smiling warmly. Jade's immediate reaction was a smile back and she herself was shocked as what had taken place. She never smiled at a guy before because it invited them to a chance to talk and like clockwork he got up and sat opposite of her on the table and said "Hi, I'm Beck and you are…" She replied instantly knowing why the name sprung out. "Jane Gallagher." He laughed lightly putting down his copy of the catcher and looking into Jade's eyes. "So you've read the book?" He asked and Jade remembers what she said in reply. "No. I've lived it."

Beck looked at her after she said it as if he'd found some long lost possession he'd been looking for his entire life. It frightened, exhilarated and confused Jade West all at the same time and sitting in the dark bedroom her green shirt soaked in Budweiser she realized that was the moment she fell in love with Beck Oliver.

After playing through their first meeting Jade was finally able to redirect her thoughts to the changing out of her shirt enjoying the easy task of sifting through Mrs Shapiro's closet. She took off her shirt thankful for the black lace bra she was wearing and just as she grabbed a white camisole she could wear the door opened and in walked Beck. He noticed her standing there in her bra the camisole quickly covering most of her body and looked away his hand reaching for the door. "Wait…" she whispered. Beck turned around to look at her. "You okay? I still can't believe you stabbed in the shoulder to protect Robbie. That was brave."

"I think I hurt my…" Beck tried to look into her eyes but he could tell she was blushing. He must have been confused by the situation already as she stood in front of him in a bra camisole in hand despite the fact that this was wrong, they were broken up. "Where are you hurt Jade?" She looked into his eyes. " I fell on my ass and I think I bruised my tailbone." He laughed lightly but not in a condescending way. "Turn around, Lemme see." He said quietly. She forgot about this trait of Beck's the way he didn't stutter like a schoolgirl when he saw her without a shirt on or how he didn't question why she hadn't put the camisole on yet. He just went with it, if she was happy with doing something than he was too.

Jade turned around and after a few painfully quiet moments felt Beck's fingers on her back, they were cold and she sucked in air quickly, he didn't stop though and went lower travelling down the groove of her spine past her bra strap all the way to her tail bone just about her ass. He pressed slowly and Jade winced jumping forward but Beck put his hand out his olive skinned hands pressing gently against Jade's navel and holding her. He turned her around and looked into her eyes. "I miss looking into your pale blue eyes. More than you could ever imagine." She melted under his spell, his words soft against her ears. She saw the look of yearning in his eyes and knew he was trying to hold back but then she didn't want him to and kissed him trying to re-ignite the candle of her heart that had burnt out months ago. He gripped her waist and kissed her back hard. His lips were warm and his kisses were frantic as if any moment she'd disappear from his arms and he'd be left alone.

She fell back on the bed his right arm still wrapped around her lowering her down. He let her lips free and she breathed in shaky breaths trying to concentrate as Beck kissed her neck biting down slightly every now and again. He pulled off his shirt and continued down between her bra and then stopping at her navel where he placed several kisses. She put her hands in his hair and said his name for the first time of many that night forgetting every feeling of sorrow, heartache and despair instead replacing it with his warm lips and his soul gazing coffee eyes.


	5. I Can't Wait

Beck Oliver laid on the bed of the quaint RV he calls home, lazily throwing a small basketball up into the air only to watch gravity take place and bring it back into his hands. The sound of rain was barely audible as one of his old White Stripes CD's was playing in the background. He nodded his head to the music but then the faintest sound of a knock reached his ears, causing him to sit up and turn his head straining to hear a sound. Jack White's wailing guitar replaced the sound of the pitter patter outside his window but then seconds later the knocking became louder and more urgent.

He jumped up from his seat and opened up to see Tori Vega drenched in what looked like a short red dress that reached the middle of her thighs. Her long brunette hair was soaked causing the side plait that was previously styled to look ruined along with her pink make up and mascara which was streaked across her face in wet patches. Beck grabbed her hand and pulled her in after a moment of shock and closed the door behind them. As Tori stood still in the middle of the RV, Beck rambled around looking for a towel. As soon as he found one he passed it to her and she gave him a weak smile as a thank you. Beck took a couple of spaces back watching her as she undid the plait in her hair letting it loose and shaking as she dried her hair.

Beck watched as Tori pulled up her dress which clung to her body but then turned away thankful for the sudden thought that popped into his brain. As Tori shifted uncomfortably in her dress he pulled open the bottom drawer of his closet grabbing but then turned away thankful for the sudden thought that popped into his brain. As Tori shifted uncomfortably in her dress, he pulled open the bottom drawer of his closet grabbing a pair of black ladies underwear and passing them to Tori without looking into her eyes. "You need to get out of that dress, Tori. You'll get pneumonia." Tori looked at Beck weirdly when he first spoke but after a moment of looking towards the bullet proof windows, listening to the rain hitting harder against the pavement she spoke up. "Alright, turn around. No peeking."

Beck turned around making his way to the bookshelf and mentally reading off the novels in his mind despite the fact he has read them countless times before. Memoirs of a Geisha, The Warriors, Battle Royale, The Catcher in the Rye, The Great Gatsby, To Kill A Mockingbird, Nineteen Eighty Four and The Old Man and the Sea. His eyes then found his wall of quotes and song lyrics some of his favourite on the wall already mentally drilled into his brain by the likes of Jim Morrison, John Lennon, Jack White and Alex Turner. "This bra is kinda loose." Beck turns around at the sound of her voice to see Tori toying with the straps of the black lace bra whilst biting her bottom lip in frustration leaving him speechless for a second before he clears his throat and speaks up. "Well it used to be Jade's so…" Tori looked up at him blushing at the fact that Beck was referring to Jade's bra size being bigger than hers.

Beck realized the awkward silence and looked away from the sight of Tori Vega shivering on the floor of his RV in nothing but his ex-girlfriend's lingerie. He opened up the drawer and pulled out the first flannel shirt he could find and then walked over to Tori handing it to her. She turned around and pulled it around her. Beck could still smell the scent of lavender in Tori's hair most likely from her favourite shampoo.

"So I guess I should tell you why I'm here?" Tori said whilst buttoning up the black and red checkered flannel shirt. Tori turned around to look at Beck.

"I came to ask you how you were doing? I mean you just broke up with Jade last month. And now you found out about Andre acting on his feelings for…" Beck interrupted her, a subtle anger breaking down the walls to his usually calm demeanour. "You mean him fucking her right after we broke up and better yet not admitting he spent a whole week in love with her when she was with me!" Tori looked as if she had just awakened a beast and stepped back. Beck noticing her hesitation began to explain. "Look I know things look bad today when I punched Andre in front of everyone. I just was acting out on anger. I know he's your best friend, hell he's my best friend too but that doesn't mean what he did wasn't wrong."

Tori nodded saying, "Of course it's not. I was just worried about you. I mean you didn't even show up at this year's Prome!" Beck sat down on the bed and Tori sat next to him facing him and sliding one of her legs under the other. This sudden movement made Beck looked down admiring the smooth soft look of her bare legs. As he looked up at Tori it reminded him of those two moments when he went to kiss her and each time he was denied what he wanted. "I guess there's nothing stopping us now is there" He said aloud without realizing. He watched as Tori desperate to cut the sexual tension asked the name of the song that was playing. Beck smiled remembering before saying it out loud. "I Can't Wait." She looked at him, her eyes blinking. "What?" she said worried about what his next move would be.

"I Can't Wait by The White Stripes. That's the name of the song." He said smiling a little at Tori's shy laugh. He held her gaze after she was finished and it was almost inevitable as to what he was going to do. Tori's breath was suddenly slow and heavy but it was all her could hear. She whispered as his lips got closer to her own.

"Beck, I…" She couldn't manage anything else as his lips were against hers soft and slow. He felt Tori finally release the guilt crushing her soul as she put her hands around his neck one sliding through his long brown hair. The kiss became ragged and desperate as Beck realized this moment was too perfect to be true and that at any time it could be ruined. Tori broke the kiss her voice a breathy whisper as Beck laughed lightly taking in a breath. "How is this happening?" Beck looked into her eyes. "I've waited for this for the longest time. I can't wait any longer." As their lips found each other again, Tori fumbled with the top button of the flannel shirt feeling like her whole body was on fire. Beck however in a rush ripped open the shirt she wore and tossed it to the ground.

He wrapped his arms around her slender waist and laid her down on the bed without the breaking the kiss knowing that tonight whatever happened he wouldn't regret a thing in the morning, not even his favourite flannel shirt which now laid on the floor; a tattered mess.


End file.
